freshmeatfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3.8
|image= .jpg |airdate=23 December 2013 |pre=Episode 3.7 |next=Episode 4.1 }} is the 8th episode of the series three of Fresh meat, which was first broadcast on 23 December 2013. Summary After the events of the previous episode, Vod and Oregon are squaring off in the Student Union Presidential Election, while Howard is pining over Candice, Kingsley and Josie are attempting to patch things up, and JP has decided to put the house on the market and leave Manchester. To Oregon's shock, Vod's sensationalist, delusional policies are winning more support than her more sensible, in-depth policies, and realises she will need to step up her game, so at the first debate, she successfully manages to discredit Vod's entire manifesto of "cheap chips," by pointing out the financial difficulties that this will entail. After the debate, the two get into another argument, and when Vod finally asks Oregon what the problem is, she reveals that she is afraid that Vod will just abandon her responsibilities as she abandoned her in South America during the Summer Holidays, and Vod realises that Oregon is right.29 Howard makes a breakthrough with Candice after learning she is not in a relationship after all; and, after a very awkward date, they proceed to have sex back at the house. At the same time, JP decides not to put the house up for sale after reminiscing his time there while on a viewing. He decides to instead clean the house up himself, and do some cocaine. Doing so motivates him to tell Sam that he is finally over her. And, at the Student Union election, Vod decides to help Oregon win, and proceeds to announce her plans for some increasingly ludicrous policies, but cannot lose her support. At Oregon's advice, she goes on a homophobic rant, turning her into a pariah figure, and winning Oregon the election. Meanwhile, Josie and Kingsley attempt to salvage their relationship by engaging in an open relationship, since infidelity has been a major problem throughout. However, when they get an opportunity to follow through — Josie with Noah, a boy from next door, and then with JP, and Kingsley with Sam at the Nick Cave concert — neither are able to bring themselves to follow through with it, and they return to each other. Despite this, Josie begins to feel down and depressed, while Kingsley makes numerous suggestions for how to make their relationship work. Following Oregon's victory, however, it emerges that the Student Union is in financial difficulty, and facing legal action from the National Union of Students - the resigning President had merely tricked Oregon into becoming President as revenge for hijacking her Tunisia campaign. However, Vod promptly steps in and provides Oregon with some support. At the same time, as JP tidies the house while high, Josie finally admits to Kingsley that their relationship is not working, and in fact could end up destroying their friendship entirely. Despite Kingsley's protests, she sadly suggests that they take a break from each other. Kingsley simply responds with a resigned "Yeah, okay". That night, Oregon and Vod fall asleep in each other's arms after successfully drafting a press release warning the other students of tough times ahead, while Howard and Candice snuggle up in bed together. Kingsley and Josie go to bed in their regular bedrooms, tenderly touching each other's fingers through the old glory hole in their wall. And JP finishes tidying up the house, before commenting on how desperate for sex he is. Category:Episodes